West Astronomy Tower
by Wanted
Summary: A group of short fic's that revolve around the West Astronomy Tower. Some of them may be more that one chapter but generally they're all one shots. Depends on what I'm feeling like. Hope ya enjoy.


Back and Forth

Nobody likes you...  
Everyone left you...  
They're all out without you...  
Having fun...

Hermione Granger sat swinging her legs back and forth sitting on the ledge of the Astrology tower. She had been up there all night and it was coming on to be dawn soon. Most people who knew her or at least thought they knew her would think she was working on homework for her astrology class but they couldn't be far from wrong. The truth was the brunette was plotting her own death. She was sick and tried of people telling her how to live her life, people expecting her to be the perfect little Gryffindor, and the last straw was when her best friend and boyfriend Harry Potter cheated on her with none other than Ginny Weasley. It had caused all the walls that had been holding her together to just snap, breaking into a thousand pieces and sadly there was no one around to put them back together. That's what lead her to where she is now.

Hermione stared with blank eyes into the sky. The sun was coming up peaking out from behind the clouds that it hid behind. Just as it had gone behind them earlier that morning or was it yesterday night. She didn't know nor did she really care. As she sat there she wondered how long it would take people to notice she was gone.

"You know if you want to jump you should of done it hours ago," a voice startled Hermione. She started to turn around but then decided she didn't want to see the speaker.

"Go away," she said softly eyes fixed in front of her.

"No," she heard his feet shuffle as he walked closer to her.

"I don't want company," she snapped glaring at the air in front of her.

"If you hadn't wanted company you would of locked the door," her unwanted companion said hopping up on the wall next to her, "And you would of never told me about this place."

"Well I don't want company, and when you leave I'll make sure to lock the door," she growled still not looking at her visitor.

"So when are you going to look at me?" her companion asked.

"GO AWAY," she yelled whipping around to face a pair of amused looking blue grey eyes.

"Ah there's the spunk you're known for Granger," a smirked appeared on that perfectly angled face.

"Malfoy if you don't get lost soon I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Now, now no need to be violent," Malfoy teased putting an arm around her shoulder which she shrugged off.

"Fuck Off," she snapped.

"Why Granger as much as I'd love to take you up on your offer what would Potty say?" He teased smirking but the smirk faltered when he heard her sniffle.

"Gee Granger I know how much you want me but there's no need to cry cause you cant have me." he said trying to ignore her tears but decided teasing wasn't going to get her to stop crying, in fact it would only make it worse judging by how she was wiping her nose in her sleeve.

Confused and baffled he dug out a handkerchief and hand it to her which she promptly took and blow her nose in.

"Thank you," Hermione said muffed by blowing her nose.

"Don't mention it," Malfoy said shrugging and taking a seat next to her, "So why are you up here anyway?" he asked looking out at the sun rise.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione said.

"Wouldn't of asked if I didn't want to know, so are you going to tell me or am I going to have to harasses you into telling me?"

"It's none of your business, beside what do you care," Hermione snapped.

"Maybe cause I'm a nosey little person, or maybe its cause its not everyday you come across the head girl crying her eye's out, or maybe cause Potty's been banging on the common room door ALL night, or cause I'm Head boy to your head Girl and I'm concerned. Pick one." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You concerned about me, ha" she gave a sharp laugh.

"Yes concerned about a stupid little mudblood like you, but forget it next time I'll just leave you up here to cry and maybe you'll fall." Malfoy snapped standing and begin walking to the door.

"Oh sit down, or I won't tell you why I'm up here." Hermione said.

"I don't care," Malfoy sneered but still stopped walking.

"Yes you do, your dying to know why I'm up here, why Harry spent the whole night banging on the door and why I started crying when you mentioned him." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yes I want to know but not if your going to keep insulting me when I was trying to be nice."

"Well gee I'm sorry I'm not use to you being nice." Hermione apologized.

"Fine now start talking Granger," Malfoy said sitting back next to her.

"Hermione," she said not missing a beat.

"What," Malfoy said confused.

"My name's Hermione Jane Granger, not Granger," Hermione said.

"Fine, Fine, Draco Octavian Malfoy, nice to meet you Hermione Jane Granger," Draco said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Draco." Hermione said giggling.

"So are you done stalling, tell me what happen."

"Harry cheat on me with Ginny," Hermione said not looking at him but at the sun that was now risen.

"Now why would he do that? I mean your smart, pretty, friendly and you're the only person in this whole place that I can have a half way decent conversation with." Draco said shocked at what she had just told her.

"No need to lie, I mean yeah I smart but only book smart come on who miss the fact her two best friend have been doing it since like the beginning of the year." Hermione said more composed after her little break down.

"well maybe not the most observant person but you still beautiful," Draco said again.

"Yeah right, beautiful and me in the same sentence please," Hermione rolled her eyes, "come on look at me, I'm chubby, I have over bit, and my hair," she sighed pulling said hair out of her face.

"You're not chubby, you have curves, not every guy like a girl that's the size of a stick, and so what you teeth are a little to big they're kina cute. And I kinda like your hair all curly and untamed." Draco said thoughtfully twirling her hair on his finger.

Hermione laughed looking back out into the sky. "This is from the guy who tormented me all my life at Hogwarts."

"Haven't you ever heard, little boys tease the girl they like," Draco said, it was his turn to look away when Hermione's head whipped around to look at him.

"You liked me?" Hermione said obviously shocked.

"Liked, is pass tense, I still like you," Draco said softly still not looking at her.

"Oh," Hermione said blinking and looking out into the sky.

"You know this all started when you punched me back in third year." Draco said after a long pause.

"What," Hermione said confused.

"You where the first person ever to stand up to me. Everyone else simply did what I said. You didn't care who I was or what I threatened I'd do. Well maybe it started off way before that when you snubbed me on the train in first year. This buck tooth, bushy haired mudblood know it all snubbed me, Draco Malfoy pureblood, wizard extraordinaire." Draco laughed but it sounded bi

"I'm not sure I'm ready to go out with anyone just yet," Hermione said watching Draco.

"Yeah I understand," Draco said standing brushing his pants off. "Come on lets head down to breakfast before some one notices we're both missing." He held out a hand to help her up.

"Draco, I'm willing to be friends and maybe you could teach me to re trust men and then maybe, maybe we'll see where things go." Hermione said quietly looking up at him.

Draco blinked, and cocked his head to the side looking at her, "You know what, I'd like that, I'd like that,"

"Good now come ferret-boy lets get going before we miss all of breakfast," Hermione said dancing past Draco and out the door.

"Get back here you silly little book worm," Draco called chasing after her.

FIN

A/N: Well that's that. This may stay as a one shot. Who knows with me. This I think was my first Harry Potter fic I just lost interest in it till recently (this morning). Anyway I hope everyone liked it. It short and maybe the only fluffy thing I'll ever write. Hope you enjoyed. - I know I loved writing it.


End file.
